The number of devices that are available to play streaming media is increasing. These devices include different configurations and capabilities. A media player is typically used to play media that is streamed to the device. However, because of the different configurations and capabilities, the media player may work differently on each device. Thus, a company providing a streaming service must test and maintain the media player on each different device making it increasingly costly to test and maintain the media player on all supported devices.